Elesclomol (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,800,660; 6,762,204; 7,037,940; 7,001,923; and 6,924,312) is a first-in-class investigational drug that induces apoptosis in cancer cells through the elevation of reactive oxygen species (ROS). Elesclomol selectively chelates copper and generates ROS via reduction of Cu(II) to Cu(I). Elesclomol has been shown to have potent anti-cancer activity, e.g., in combination with paclitaxel. However, additional insight, into which patients or patient population would benefit from bis[thiohydrazide amide] compounds such as elesclomol, would enable health care professionals to more effectively treat patients in need.